pop_campfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenges
Challenges In Camp Pop, contestants compete in challenges to win immunity. In the team stage, these were the challenges and the winners of these challenges: Challenge 1 was to get your team out of a 10-foot hole. '''The winners were the '''Pooper Scoopers, '''who won against the '''Idiotheads '''in a 3.85 to 3.65 win. '''Parasol, Consoly, Lava Container, No-Sign, Baguette, Bus Stop Sign '''and '''Spinner all got their first strikes. King Trap '''and '''Parmesan Cheese '''were excused. Challenge 2 was to '''build an appreciation statue of Popsicle, the host. The Pooper Scoopers '''won again, 4.2 to 4.3. '''Anxiety Medicine, Parmesan Cheese, Meatball '''and '''Item Box '''got their first strike, and '''No-Sign, Bus Stop Sign, Spinner '''and '''Parasol '''got their second. Challenge 3 was to '''rescue Popsicle from the Poop Monster. '''The '''Idiotheads '''won the challenge in a 3.12 to 3.06 win. '''Beer Mug '''quit, and '''King Trap, Lava Container, Anxiety Medicine, Meatball, and Item Box '''got a first strike, and '''Bus Stop Sign, Spinner, No-Sign '''and '''Parasol '''all struck out. In Challenge 4, contestants had to '''retrieve Popsicle's treasure from the bottom of the sea. '''The '''Poopheads '''won for the third time. '''Mini Snowball '''got his first strike, while '''Item Box, Meatball '''and '''Anxiety Medicine '''all got their second strikes. The fifth challenge was to simply '''capture the flag. '''There was no elimination ceremony, and '''Anxiety Medicine '''struck out, and '''Mini Snowball '''got his second. Also with their first strikes were '''Jandal '''and '''King Trap. Before challenge 6, there was supposed to be a rejoin, but nobody tried to rejoin so it was scrapped. However, Spinner '''replied about a week later with his response and he was given the rejoin. Challenge 6 was to '''win an epic paintball fight. '''All strikes were removed since the merge had started. '''Mini Snowball '''won the challenge and '''Spinner '''also got immunity for just joining the game. '''Jandal, Item Box '''and '''Baguette '''were excused and '''King Trap '''and '''Meatball got their first strikes. Challenge 7 was to find Popsicle's lost house keys. '''Only two people submitted, those two being '''Edgy Stick Figure '''and '''Spinner, who won the challenge. Everyone else was up for elimination. Challenge 8 was to rob a bank. '''7 people submitted, and '''Enix, Item Box, Edgy Stick Figure and High Heel '''won immunity, leaving '''King Trap, Spinner and Jandal up for elimination. Challenge 9 was to get McDonald's for Popsicle. Enix 'yet again won immunity, and the rest of the placements went as follows: 2nd: Item Box, 3rd: High Heel, 4th: Spinner, and 5th: Edgy Stick Figure. '''King Trap '''did not participate. Challenge 10 was to '''beat a clone of Enix in a court case. '''This time '''Item Box '''managed to win immunity, followed by '''Enix, Spinner, High Heel '''and '''Edgy Stick Figure. ' The 11th challenge for the last 4 contestants, 'Spinner, Edgy Stick Figure, High Heel '''and '''Item Box, '''was not a challenge. It was to say '''why they thought they deserved final 3. '''All contestants submitted within an hour and 12 eliminated contestants voted for the person they thought had the weakest explanations. Here were their submissions: '''Spinner: '"Hi guys! Spinner here, today I have a really serious entry to do. People ask me, "Why do you want to be in the final 3? Why do you deserve it?" And I say, because I stick with my closest allies, I know who's a threat and I know who I shouldn't vote off. I have friends and I am very active on Discord, and I had an awful lot of fun and it would be awesome to be in the final 3. But why do I deserve it...? Because I won the very first challenge I rejoined and immediately made friends and enemies and I knew who I could trust. I avoided elimination due to 2 infinity tokens played on me by someone (anonymous) and I think that I would be a good player in the final 3 to break the curse of rejoiners... Have you ever lost just cuz you were a rejoiner? I feel you too. I want to win for my friends, my allies, the people who rejoined but lost because of that reason. But if my friends win against me, it's OK, I won't be a sore loser, but I would love to be in the final 3 of season 1 of Camp Pop. Please consider me as a possible final 3er of this camp. :) -Spinner... p.s. i'm not a furry and i pwead the fifth again." 'High Heel: '"I should be in the final 3 cuz im fabulous. Duh" 'Item Box: '"south florida honda has it - i should be in f3 because honda has it and i have the honda" 'Edgy Stick Figure: '"I feel I should be in the final 3 because, well, I feel I’ve been a great strategist. I was also the first of my team to win a challenge! I feel like I’ve played a great game, both social and challenge wise (in the beginning). So, that’s why I should get to the final 3." The 12th challenge is to '''beat Popsicle at a Minecraft PVP however all 3 remaining contestants excused and are not likely to submit due to excusing.